


Easy Assembly

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, flat pack, papafire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: There are certain things that reveal the quality of a relationship; long road trips are one and flat pack furniture is another.





	Easy Assembly

Stroybrooke was never short on gossip. As with any other small town everyone minded everyone else’s business, and on the odd occasion when nobody was doing anything particularly interesting there was plenty of old news to rehash. 

In recent months Mr Gold had given the town something to talk about. His estranged son Neal had moved back to town with a very pregnant girlfriend. People had been expecting fireworks. There had certainly been some spectacular public arguments in the weeks prior to Neal leaving town, but apparently all was harmonious in the Gold family, even if Neal was still going by his mother’s maiden name.

For the lack of anything gossip worthy quarrels some wild speculation abounded. The most ridiculous was that the child Neal’s girlfriend was carrying was actually Gold’s, but that was shot down rapidly since Neal and Emma were clearly in love and Gold hadn’t left the town in ten years.

It was Janet who worked in the furniture store that finally had a little something of interest to share with the evening patrons of Granny’s.

“Gold and Neal were in the shop today buying furniture.”

Leroy shrugged; “Neal and Emma are moving into that place on Quarry Road.”

“Yeah, but they bought flatpack stuff.”

Granny poured Janet a cup of coffee; “Makes sense with a little one on the way, guess Neal will be putting it all together.”

“No, I offered them the home assembly option, but Neal laughed and said that his dad was a whiz at with a hex key and that he’d have it put up in no time.”

A thoughtful quiet fell as everyone considered this fact. Gold was well known for having antique or very expensive furniture, certainly not the sort of thing that came flat packed, and nothing at all that was put together with a hex key. As people tried to picture Gold, in his bespoke suit fumbling with screws and unclear instructions Granny snorted; “Not a change. Neal was pulling your leg Janet, Gold’ll get Dove to put it all together for him. Ain’t that right Dove?”

Gold’s only employee was sat at the end of the counter. He squirmed on his stool and sighed; “Not at all, Mrs Lucas. I’m terrible at flatpack.”

“But who puts all the stuff together in Gold’s rental places?”

Dove grinned; “That would be Mr Gold.”

He tucked the money for his meal under his plate and strolled out of the door seemingly oblivious to the stunned stares his comment had caused.

Granny huffed; “Well, you live and learn, even at my age. More coffee anyone?”

 

In the house on Quarry Lane Emma was sat in the brand-new rocking chair watching with interest as Neal and his Pops put up the first wardrobe. Neal had always described his relationship with his father as difficult but watching them work together she saw that they had their good times.

“What’s the next step?”

“Erm, that would be putting the top on. You ready to lift, Pops?”

It was fun to see them working together in sync considering how reluctant Neal had been to even call Gold when they found out about the baby. Gold wasn’t the man she’d expected from Neal’s stories. He’d displayed no temper, not even when Neal had mixed up some parts and handed him a door instead of a side panel. He did have a tendency to swear quietly at stubborn screws, but she’d heard worse language and it wasn’t directed at her, so it didn’t bother her. 

“Right, tea break before we put the doors on?”

Emma eased her way out of the chair; “I can do that.”

“No, please no, I’ll do it!”

“Gold, I’m pregnant not incapable.”

Neal snorted; “Actually when it comes to making tea you are. Pops likes it so strong the spoon stands up, not the gnat’s pish you brew.”

Gold swatted Neal with the instruction pages. Emma laughed; “Fine two cups of tea with the bags left in.”

“Thank you, Emma!”

She could hear them joking and bickering as she made her way downstairs. Yeah, talking Neal into coming home was a good idea. The family that could flat pack together was the family that would stay together.


End file.
